dexterslabfandomcom-20200222-history
Justice Friends
This article is about the characters of the segments. For the segments, see The Justice Friends (segment) The Justice Friends are a group of superheroes who exist in the "universe" of Dexter's Laboratory and occasionally appeared in back-up segments of that show. Description Major Stars * Major Glory is a semi-effective caped American hero given to over-dramatic patriotic dialogue, is an obvious combined parody of Captain America. His love for publicity and of the paparazzi can often present more harm than good. His secret identity is concealed by several masks instead of just one, and is allergic to cats. He is the nephew of Uncle Sam. He is voiced by Rob Paulsen * Val Hallen is an axe (guitar)-wielding Viking god of rock with Southern Californian mannerisms, is a melding of the Mightly Thor and rock music guitarist Eddie Van Halen. Val Hallen's guitar is his source of divine power, as seen in the episode "Val Hallen's Room" where he was reduced to a mortal (nerd, that is) having lost it. Upon finding it, the power of the guitar restored him to his true form. It seems although that the guitar itself does not supply an infinite amount of divine energy as he had to retrieve his power (with the aid of White Tiger) when Mental Mouse claimed it in the episode "Can't Nap". It's also powered by static electricity as well. Valhallen can also fly on his guitar, much like Mjolnir grants Thor the ability of flight in the Marvel Universe. It can be noted that his guitar bears resemblance to the Gibson "Flying" V (Most likely an inside joke for guitar players). He has been seen using various means of transportation throughout the series, such as a cross between a Viking longship and a jeep, or a chariot pulled by a goat (named Billy), similar to the chariot used by Thor in Norse mythology which is pulled by two goats. He is voiced by Tom Kenny * The Infraggable Krunk (Krunk for short) is an overgrown muscle-man with arrested mental development, parodies the Incredible Hulk. He wears green shorts and has purple skin - a play on Hulk's purple shorts and green skin. His favorite television show is "TV Puppet Pals." He is voiced by Frank Welker Other Justice Friends * White Tiger ( ) * Sam-Are-I, a parody of Silver Samurai, and the name a reference to Sam I Am of Green Eggs and Ham. * Living Bullet (Iron Man, The Flash) * Phan Tone (Vision) * Ratman (Batman; especially the 1990s animated series and Spider-Man persona merged) * Tiki Torch (Human Torch fused with Shaman) * Miss Spell (Scarlet Witch) * Capital G (Black Goliath, Giant Man, or Apache Chief because of his ability to grow and him being a minority) * Commander (Nick Fury) The Justice Friends sometimes battle equally parodic enemies such as: * Comrade Red (a Communist stereotype, a parody of Vanguard, Red Guardian, Red Skull or Baron Zemo, maybe Loki as well). He appears in a Power Puff Girls episode as a member of the "Astounding League of Super Men," perhaps reforming his ways. * She-Thing (a parody of Ogress and She-Hulk in the episode where she and Krunk fall in love) * Rasslor (an intergalactic wrestler, parody Champion of the Universe,this character is also related to Marvel's Thanos, voiced by Randy Savage) * Heckhound (a parody of Hellhound) * Barbequor (a parody of Galactus) * Silver Spooner (a parody of the Silver Surfer) * Dr. Diablos (fused Dr. Doom and Diablo with weaker powers and using a glider similar to those of the Green Goblin and Hobgoblin) * The Disgruntled Postman (parody and visualization of The Joker) * Mental Mouse (a parody of MODOK) Other Appearances *The Justice Friends have also appeared in The Powerpuff Girls episode Members Only, thereby tying the "universes" of those two shows together. Category:Characters